Two Hearts, One True Love
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: Akito has come back from Japanpermanently! Fuka and Sana have a little fight over who deserves him, but Akito has his own say in the matter...


Two Hearts, One True Love  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha!

* * *

" Sana! That's it! Keep your grimy paws to yourself!" Fuka said, slamming her fists on the desk.

Sana looked up from her homework. "No. Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because he's mine, not yours! Get your own man!"

"Last I checked, he was free for anyone. Plus, he just got back from America, and he looks hotter than ever."

"Well, he's not free! I will be his girlfriend, so stay out of my way!" Fuka stormed to her seat because the teacher was ready to begin.

_It's only because she knows that he likes me, not her! Well, I thought he did…

* * *

After school, Sana got to her backpack together, and started walking home. Rei had said that he would pick her up, but since she wasn't supposed to do any commercials or anything, she wanted to walk home. As she was leaving school, she spotted Akito. She walked over to him. "Hiya, Akito! How are you? Do you like to be back?" _

"What do you want?"

"Nothing! Can't I just say hi? Sheesh! What a grouch! Does it surprise you that I might have missed you?"

"Whatever." He kept on walking, making no move to acknowledge her presence at all.

_Enough! _She put her arm through his and smiled up at him. He looked down at her with the biggest glare she'd ever seen. _Scary!_ She just kept on smiling, holding onto his arm.

_What is she doing? _Akito wondered. _She's holding onto my arm with a death grip!_ "Are you sure you didn't want anything?"

_What do you think, Einstein?! Are you really that dense?! _"Um…no! Just a friendly walk home with an old friend." _Whom I thought loved me! I wish this were a romantic walk home because he's been gone for so long, and he wanted to have some "alone" time with me. Guess I was wrong!_ She silently fumed.

"Doesn't someone usually pick you up?" Akito asked her, clearly unhappy.

_So he remembered a little about me!_ "Rei has the day off…so we can walk home together alone…"

_Just wonderful! _"Great." he said sarcastically, and kept on walking, unsure of what she was trying to get at.

* * *

"Bye, Fuka!" her teacher said. Fuka waved and started for home. _What a tiring day! Sana had best back off!_ She remembered her "threat" to Sana. _She will because she's afraid of me! If she's not afraid now, she will be later! _That's what she thought, but when she rounded the corner, she was completely shocked. There, standing in front of her was Sana, hanging all over Akito! _Why that little...snot! _She marched over to them, fuming to the point where you could see smoke coming out her ears! "Hello! Are you two walking home? Mind if I join you?" she said sweetly, inwardly fuming. 

_Not another one! _Akito thought.

"Well, actually…"

"Good!" Fuka said, interrupting Sana.

"Do you have to? Can't you see we're having a romantic moment?" Sana said.

_Romantic? _Akito thought. _I'd hate to see what she considers unpleasant!_

"You call this romantic?" Fuka asked. "You could have fooled me! The poor guy looks like he's ready to bolt at any time!" Fusk finished happily.

"That's just because you showed up!" Sana replied, holding even tighter to his arm.

"Oh really?" Fuka questioned.

"Ladies-!" Akito began, but was cut off.

"Or is it because he doesn't want your filthy claws all over him?" Fuka finished, as if not even hearing Akito.

"He would never be repulsed by my touch!" Sana replied hotly. _Would he?_

"Excuse me-!" Akito tried again.

"Why don't you just back off, Sana? Leave him alone!"

"You're the one paining him with your presence!"

"I'm leaving! You two…children…can walk home by yourselves. I don't have the time for this!" Akito declared as he walked away, leaving Sana and Fuka gawking after him.

"See what you did?! We were having a great time until you showed up!" Sana yelled.

"I warned you to keep away from him!"

"Since when did I ever take orders from you?"

"You should have learned that a long time ago!" Fuka said, glaring at her.

"I think you've got it all wrong. _You_ need to back off, not me!" Sana said, moving dangerously closer. "And if you don't, I can make your life miserable. I am tired of taking this crap from you, especially because I really like Akito."

* * *

_What a day! _Akito thought. _What did I ever do to deserve their attention? _He wondered as he recalled the way Sana and…_What's her name? Oh, Fuka._ How they had fought over him. All he wanted was Sana, and for her to notice him, not start World War 3 over him! _Now I know why I've never wished for anything before! It's way too dangerous! _He got ready for bed, dreading the next day…

* * *

OPERATION AKITO'S MINE…BEGIN! 

Sana went to school on her own again, using the quiet and solitude to think. To plan. To think some more, and to plan some more. _Is he really worth it to fight with Fuka? _She thought for a second. _Yes, he is! I've got to find some way to get him to really like me. Before Fuka does. I know he did at one time, but his response from yesterday is making me rethink that…_ She kept on walking, not realizing there could be someone else walking on the street. She walked right into Akito, who had to catch her before she fell over. Not knowing what else to do, she clutched his shoulders. "I'm so sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Akito asked, his arms still around her waist.

"Y-yes. Yes, I am." By this her face was flaming so badly it looked like she had stayed in the sun too long. "You can-!"

"What in the world are you two doing?" Fuka demanded, interrupting whatever Sana was about to say.

"I was about to fall, and he caught me." Sana said, pushing against his shoulders, but he wouldn't let her go.

"And I was about to do this." Akito lowered his head and kissed her. It was a small, quick kiss, but it still had the power to stun her.

"Well, I never!" Fuka fumed and stomped off yet again.

"What was that for?" Sana wondered.

"Because I am tired of her thinking I like her, or that I will eventually will."

"So you used me?!" she accused.

"No, but I am glad she's given up. Now I can focus on you!" Akito smiled down at her.

"WHAT!?" her jaw dropped down to the floor.

"Don't you know that I like you?"

"Somebody, please pinch me!" She yelped because he pinched her, but not in the arm. "What was that for?"

"You said pinch you, and I've wanted to do that for a long time!" He said, grinning wickedly.

"You've wanted to pinch my butt?!"

"Yep. I've wanted to do this, too!" He lowered his head again and kissed her deeply. It was like a uniting of two hearts into one. "I love you, Sana."

"I love you, too, Akito!" she replied, pulling his head down for another kiss.

* * *

THE END!

Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writting this! **Please **review! **PLEASE!!!!**  
Dragon Queen


End file.
